Shane Hale
"I never wanted these powers. But seeing as I have them, I might as well use them for something better than just killing." Kira Helian, known by his codename Project Shard, is an incredibly powerful prototype. Early Life Kira has no trace of Japanese nationality, despite his name, and he was born in Santa Rosa, California to two unknown parents. He and his parents moved to Manhattan, New York, since Kira's father was proposed a good job offer there. Not much is known about his past other than that. Becoming a Prototype Kira was was walking to a job interview when the Blacklight Virus was unleashed on Manhattan. Strangely, the virus reacted differently with him than anyone else around him. He was somehow infected with the DX-1118 C strain of the virus, turning him into a Prototype. Kira made it a goal to stop the Blacklight Virus, while also searching for whoever was responsible for unleashing it in the first place, although he mainly focused on helping stop the virus. Appearance Kira is about as tall as Alex Mercer, and caucasian in race with slightly long jet black hair and hazel eyes. His 'clothes' (actually biomass mimicing the clothes he wore when he became a Prototype) consists of a long black overcoat with white button up shirt, dark blue jeans, and black work shoes and black fingerless gloves. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities 'Shapeshifting - '''Kira's virus grants him the ability to shape his body into multiple forms at will, allowing him to form weapons for combat. He can consume others to gain their appearance and memories to infiltrate certain areas. '''Superhuman Strength - '''Kira dispays a phenominal level of strength, easily able to lift anything from cars to tanks, and can even catch and throw helicopters to the ground with his bare hands. His strength allows him to kill any human or infected swiftly, as he has even encountered a Hunter Leader, resulting in him locking hands with it, him pushing it back into a wall, running, then ripping of its arms and punching its head in, killing it. '''Superhuman Speed - '''Kira's strain of the Blacklight Virus has specialized him in speed able to catch up to a fighter jet exceeding mach one. Although he normally runs at a speed slightly faster than Alex Mercers top speed, he can still use his superior speed to get to where he needs to go in no time. '''Superhuman Agility - '''Kira was an adept freerunner even before the Blacklight Virus, and thus this skill is enhanced to the point of being physically impossible. He can easily weave his way through debris and rubble without touching anything, and can outmaneuver his way out of being tracked by Hunters. He can jump up multiple storied buildings in a sungle bound, and even has the ability to glide and even fly. He can run up any degree of surface, including the ceiling. '''Superhuman Endurance - '''Kira's endurance allows him to survive falls from any height completly unharmed, and allows him to take hundreds of bullets without so much as a scratch. He can also withstand missiles and tank shells without injury, and Hunters and Super Soldiers have little ability to harm him. His virus enhanced stamina allows him to be physically active indefinitely. '''Healing Factor - '''Kira possesses incredible regenerative abilities, able to heal any wound, no matter how grievous, including bullet wounds, slashes from Hunters, and even the nuclear bomb that was targeted to Manhattan. '''Superhuman Senses -' Kira's vision, hearing, and feeling are exponentially enhanced, allowing him to percieve the world around him in many ways, and also allows him to see anything within a large radius, either looking for a target, or sensing enemies in combat. Offensive Powers 'Claws - '''A basic ability Kira learned early on. His claws are serrated on the outer edge and razor sharp on the inner edge, and feature four figers instead of Alex's and Heller's three, and one thumb. Kira can use these claws with deadly speed and power, and they allow him to quickly rip his enemies to shreds in mere seconds. In addition to this, Kira can extend the length of his claws to impale far off targets. '''Blade - '''Kira's specialty ability, the blade is his most deadly weapon. His blade is sleeker than Alex's and has a serrated edge on the outer blade. The blade itself extends up to his elbow, where it culminates into jagged biomass where his arm is attached to the blade, then forms another smaller blade that goes past his elbow and up just past shoulder height. With this weapon, Kira can easily wipe out even the most deadly of enemies. Kira can even wield two blades at once to destroy anything in his way. '''Hammerfist - '''Kira can mold his arms into extremely heavy lobs of biomass cabable of ravaging even the toughest opponents. Kira's Hammerfist possesses small spikes and rings of small blades, adding to the damage of these weapons. '''Whipfist -' Kira's whipfist is not unlike Alex's or Heller's except it can extend to infinite length to grab targets, and it is more bladed on the tip and along the length. Kira can use this power to devastate enemies within a large radius. He can wield two of these at once to increase his efficiency with them. '''Tendrils - '''An ability Kira picked up late, his Tendrils ability is especially devastating to all. He can utilize this ability to rip apart anything, be it human, infected, or vehicle. Defensive Powers '''Shield - '''Kira's shield ability gives him complete protection from many forms of attack. It is a powerful barrier, protecting him from anything from punches to missiles. His shield ability can also redirect projectile attacks back at the attacker or towards another target. Kira can also protect himself completely by deploying the shield into a large sphere around himself. '''Armor - '''Kira's armor ability protects him from many forms of attack, and also nullifies the effects of other attacks like explosives. Unlike Alex's and Heller's armor ability, Kira's does not hinder his movement, and he can freely move with just as much speed and agility as without. Personality Kira is kind at heart, and he wants to use his power to help people as much as he can. However, he is strained since people are afraid of him when they realize what he is. He has successfully avoided killing any inocents, and has even saved quite a few, thus far. He is an enemy of Blackwatch, Gentek, the US Marines, and all of the Infected. Although he knows Alex was responsible for releasing the virus on Manhattan, he sometimes works with him to stop the virus, although they have crossed paths on uneven ground before, and have fought each other. Kira likes and hates his powers. Likes, mainly for them giving him the ability to protect, and hates because it brands him as a monster. Either way, he is determined to use his powers for good, unstead of just being a monster.